The Rising
by fanofallbooksmoviesandseries
Summary: When the Winchesters spared Kate's life, she promised not to kill. But when she shows up in Madison Virginia suddenly people start dying with one common feature: a missing heart. Kate has to prove that it's not her but the issue is she's not entirely sure it isn't. As she gets closer to the underbelly of Madison she discovers more secrets making the stakes higher than ever.


Chapter 1

Her feet dragged across the dusted road, kicking up a small cloud whenever she placed a foot down.

She noticed the sun falling quickly. She didn't let this bother her. Tonight wasn't the night.

In the brightness of the falling sun she looked down at herself. Her pants were coated in dust. Her shirt, once a pretty blue and white color, had dramatically changed colors. Once bright, they were now dulled from being worn for so long without being washed.

The white was yellowed and nasty looking. She could only imagine just what her face looked like.

Like it did every night, her mind jumped back three months. A time when she never skipped a shower.

She heard a sound behind her.

She turned her body around to see a red pickup truck barreling her direction. It slowed down next to her.

"Hey babe, you need a ride?" The man in the truck was as hick as they could get. His plaid shirt, just like his truck, had mud covering it. A cup for spitting tobacco was in his hand which rested against the steering wheel.

She heard the faint notes of Johnny Cash coming from his speakers.

"No thanks," she told him.

"Come on," he begged her, matching her speed in his truck.

"I said no," she told him.

He sneered his nose up at her. "Whatever, bitch," he said.

He put his truck in front of her and spun the tires sending a dust storm straight to her face. She raised her hands to protect her eyes.

"Goddamn redneck asshole!" She yelled at his truck. She raised her middle finger at the back of his truck.

This was her life now. Camping out in abandoned building, dealing with redneck dicks, and other things.

For the first time, she considered settling down somewhere. Months of walking left her tired. Not physically tired, that didn't happen so much anymore, but emotionally and mentally.

In the distance she spotted a factory. She didn't know if people were inside, but from what she saw it looked pretty grown up with weeds.

As she left the dusty road and crossed the grown up grass she saw a caved in roof and knew that it had to be empty unless there were squatters there.

She adjusted her backpack, moving it up so it hurt her shoulders less. In it was the only remaining thing from her old life.

It was a longer walk to the building than she had anticipated. Up closer she could see that it wasn't nearly as nice looking as it had been far away.

Stacks of fallen bricks lay in flattened beds of grass. Wooden slats were stacked high around the building and were turning black from mold and had vines intertwining them.

She found the main entrance, a giant hole in the wall, and went in. The interior was in no better condition. Green vines lined where the walls were. Giant holes showed the outside world where wind had picked up and was causing the grass to wave melodically in the wind.

The light colored walls had crumbled and cracks stretched widely.

All the equipment was long gone leaving a giant amount of square footage open. The ground was cracked open and weeds were coming out of the grayed concrete.

Graffiti lined parts of the walls, the bright colors contrasting sharply against the dulled, muted colors of the brick. In the corners of the building different insects nested comfortably.

So this was it.

She found a part of the building that was relatively clean. She surmised, from the carpet, that this had once been an office. The windows had been busted out but the roof was intact leaving the carpet in somewhat good condition.

An abandoned desk set in the middle of the room, but with no chair in sight. She walked over to it and ran her fingers across it. It was dry and didn't show any signs of water damage. She was honestly surprised that there weren't other people here.

She shrugged out of her backpack and let it rest on the desk. It was stuffed completely full with items she needed to survive.

She pulled out a flimsy pillow followed by a raggedy throw that was passing for a blanket. She set the pillow against the part of the wall farthest away from the window in case there was ingrained glass in the carpet.

She laid out the blanket and surveyed the pathetic floor bed she'd just devised for herself.

She walked back to her backpack and pulled out a few choice items. The first was a black and gray Dell computer. She let that rest on the table and then pulled out the most important item: a hand held camera.

The camera had belonged to her boyfriend before... But that was a different time. A different life.

She carried the laptop and hand held camera over to the bed and set down Indian style.

She set the laptop on the ground in front of her and pushed open the lid. It had been a few days since she had been able to charge it so her battery was almost depleted.

Next she took the camera and turned it on. It had a fantastic battery, and despite not being charged for two weeks still had half a charge.

She turned it on and then flipped it so that it rested on her face while it recorded.

"Day fifty-four," she told the camera. "I have been walked for almost two months now. Just walking, but today I found this place."

She took the camera away from her face and shone it around the room. She wasn't sure how much would be picked up in the dim light.

"I think I might stay here for a few days. From the signs there's a town just a mile away, pretty small population.

"I think that I'll go there tomorrow and check it out. Recharge my batteries.

"Also," she told the camera, "no signs of those FBI agents. I've given up on them caring about me and I think that they may have actually listened to me."

She paused the camera for a second and moved out of the room into a place where she could see the sky.

She unpaused the camera showing the night sky. "Only a few of more days left before I'll have to do it again. The change has only happened twice and I'm still not exactly sure how it happens. I try so hard to remember and then..." she paused. "Just nothing."

She walked back into the building. She set down. "Well," she told the camera. "I guess that's really everything to tell you. Kate Chappel, the werewolf girl, signing off."

She plugged the camera into her computer and uploaded the video. It took time, and when it was finished her computers battery was almost depleted.

She had just opened the file that combined the other fifty-three parts to her vlog when her computer gave her the warning she was running on ten percent battery.

She sighed, saved her work, and shut her computer down. She walked over to her backpack and carefully placed it into her backpack along with her camera.

She went back to the bed. She had it spread out and as she laid down she folded it over herself.

She pulled the pillow under her head. Her arm was under it and the carpet scratched her but it was much more comfortable than she was used to.

She felt the hard floor, but the carpet made it much more bearable than normal.

She drifted off into the nightmares that always plagued her.


End file.
